To Control
by Lyra the Bard
Summary: Azianna, a vampiric daughter of sorts to Vorador, has a long way to go in learning about vampires and their ways. Kain is one of them.


Title: To Control

Authoress: Lyra the Bard

Pairings: Kain/Azianna (Though it may appear to be one sided)

Disclaimer: I do not own Legacy of Kain or any characters associated with it. It is all owned by Crystal Dynamics and Eidos Interactive. I don't even own Azianna. She is owned by my friend, Rachel.

Summary: Azianna, a vampiric daughter of sorts to Vorador, has a long way to go in learning about vampires and their ways. Kain is one of them.

Authoress' Note: It just started from a random idea and I asked my friend if I could use her character, Azianna, in this story. She agreed and thus it set this story in motion. And I always figured the younger Kain was not necessarily the nicest person in the world…well he still isn't really…

* * *

Azianna's gaze shifted past Kain, her emerald green eyes staring straight past the older vampire and holding no mirth. He was leaning so close to her, his face and lips merely inches away from her own. "Vorador has said to many not to "handle" any of his brides," Azianna spoke softly as she backed up against the wall, only to have Kain press both of his hands on either side of her head. "Oh but you are no bride my dear," Kain said eloquently as he allowed one of his clawed fingers to wrap lazily around a strand of her curly red hair. She could feel him beginning to gently play with it, slowly twisting the strand back and forth between his forefinger and thumb.

"And how is it that you know for sure that I am not a bride of Vorador?" Azianna asked hesitantly fearing the answer she would receive. Kain cocked his head to the side, perhaps amused by her seemingly simple question. "For one, you appear too innocent to be considered one of Vorador's "whores". Azianna could hear how he allowed venom to seep into the word, as he placed great emphasis upon it in a hissing fashion. "The other thing I might add, Azianna, is that you do not smell like sweat and sex every time I walk past you." Azianna felt her cheeks burn with an inner flame at the comment. She had no idea that her kind could smell in such a way or be able to detect such things. Of course, she herself being a fledgling did not help in the slightest of her current situation. She then watched in horror as Kain allowed his beautiful and yet so horrifying face move closer towards hers.

By now she could feel his cool breath, which smelt of dying roses and blood, caress her nose, lips, and eyes in the most sensational of ways. It felt similar to that of a lover's sweet caress, but knowing Kain and of the stories that Vorador had told her about him, Kain was anything but sweet or gentle. Fear began to well up within the young vampiress' heart as Kain stopped just short of an inch in front of her, his ebon lips curved in a sickening smile. She could make out his fangs, long and sharp, reminding her of a wolf ready to tear into the throat of a little white sheep. Yes she could picture it. She, the sheep, lying within a bed of roses and being offered to Kain, the great and mighty wolf.

She shivered at the implications of it and she dared to hope that it was not what Kain had on his mind. Suddenly and as if to confirm her suspicions, Kain lunged forward and allowed his lips to cover hers completely. Before Azianna could even react to such a movement she felt Kain's tongue pry its way into her mouth and explore its inner regions with intense scrutiny. Azianna let out a strange garbled cry, unable to fully gasp out loud due to her lips being locked with that of the older vampire. Kain merely tugged harshly on the strand of hair that he had been amusing himself with, making small beaded tears well up within Azianna's bright green eyes as it sent a shock of pain throughout her scalp.

She felt like trying to mentally contact Vorador, but was unsure of what would be wrought if she did. Should she keep silent? Perhaps this was all Kain wanted. He wanted complete and utter control over her. Or perhaps the elder vampire wanted nothing more than feeling and in his own sick and twisted way sought it in the most unlikely person. Also in a much different manner, Azianna thought privately within the recesses of her own mind as Kain pulled back, his dark lips leaving hers feeling moist and wet. "There now," he said as he allowed his lip to curve upward into an upside down crescent and his golden eyes to narrow. "That was not so bad now, was it? Little Azianna." The young vampiress however did not answer at first, too shocked from such an experience to even move. She merely stared at Kain's face, her eyes clouded over with a number of emotions and feelings.

"Humph," Kain said offhandedly as he allowed his talon to run through her bright red hair, every now and then pricking at her scalp to get a small reaction from the younger vampire. "Since you are so speechless at the moment, I assume that you enjoyed it, did you not?" Azianna was unsure of Kain's words and what to make of them. She still sat there motionless for a moment before her soft and ruby lips formed words. "I had done told you, Lord Kain. You are not allowed to touch me in such a manner." After saying this she shook a little, afraid of what his comment would be. She was actually more afraid that he would strike her out of pure anger, as she had heard from Vorador that Kain's rage was often rampant and unpredictable. Instead she was quite shocked at what she heard escape from his lips. "Why my dear, I believe you are incorrect. You had told me to not touch Vorador's "Brides". I didn't hear any implication that I could not touch you."

Azianna's jaw nearly felt like it was about to drop to the floor. The bastard was using her own words against her! The young vampiress, despite being childish and innocent, was beginning to feel a strange mix of emotions burn deep within her very being as she allowed the words to wander across her fragmented mind once more. His words echoed into her mind, despite her attempts to resist them. She had to admit that he was right, even if he was twisting her words around and telling partial half truths. She had said that no bride of Vorador may be touched by him and of course, she was no bride. Her undead heart began to flutter as she looked back up at Kain, who was now slightly pulling on her auburn tresses with renewed purpose. "Tell me, child," Kain said seductively into her ear, allowing his canines to scrape against her ear lobe and his tongue to flick across the skin in order to cool the afflicted area. "How does it make you feel when I am this close to you? Touching you in this way? Do you feel alive again? Does it make your undead and beating heart flutter when I am near you, so close?"

Azianna once again felt her heart pick up in pace, sounding like the beating of a large war drum pounding in the distance to her sensitive hearing. "I do not know, Lord Kain," she answered, her voice sounding like a small whisper escaping from her throat. "I do not know what it makes me feel like..." she stopped there, not wanting to push any further and afraid if a slight slip of her choice of words could possibly send Kain into a ravenous frenzy. "Really now," Kain said with thought, his hand now stroking through her hair affectionately, pulling every now and then to cause Azianna to grunt in slight discomfort. It sounded more like a statement or sarcastic remark than a question meant to be pondered and Azianna was quite sure that he had meant for it to be as such. "You are the quiet one, aren't you?" Kain whispered as he allowed his clawed hand to travel down her front, skimming across her breasts and down her flat stomach.

Azianna could feel every movement he made through the silk of her gown and she had to admit that she liked the feeling but at the same time she was repulsed by it. She was also utterly terrified. She hoped that anyone, a bride or some other vampire would walk through the halls and at least distract Kain to give her time to untangle from his deathly sweet embrace. She truly hoped that Vorador would sense her distress, but she was unsure if Vorador was even at the Termagent Mansion. For all she knew, he could be out on a hunt or bringing back home more women in order to please himself. It made her grow cold on the inside. She then broke away from such thoughts when she felt Kain place his hand upon her thigh, his fingers digging into the delicate fabric. She felt her cheeks grow hot and her heart pick up in pace once again, for the third time since the encounter began.

"No biting words? No anger? I am quite suprised with you, Little Azianna," Kain said as he grasped her chin with his other hand, letting his thumb travel across her quivering lips. Suddenly, a fire burned within her. It was something that she had never truly felt before as she could feel Kain beginning to lift up her dress, slowly and inch by inch and it felt as if it were consuming her without remorse. She wasn't sure if it was anger or pure lust, but she found that part of her wanted to be dominated by him and yet her virtuous half wanted to remain constant in the face of such danger. Finally, she had hit her breaking point as she felt Kain's cold and smooth hand meet with the flesh of her thigh as he had managed to pull her dress up to such a height. He then allowed his golden gaze to strike her own, as if daring her to utter a word.

"What is wrong? Cat got your tongue, Little Azianna?" At the mention of his so-called pet name for her, Azianna exploded with anger, her face burning like the fire. "Enough!" she screeched, her voice echoing down the passageway and throughout the rest of the Termagent Mansion. Kain stopped for a moment, no longer continuing his ministrations across the delicate parts of her body. She could see that he was extremely amused, his eyes glinting with their own inner flame and his mouth once again curving to form that seemingly ever present moon shape. "I said that it's enough Kain!" Azianna screamed, her teeth bared and her body shaking in fury. "Well now, seems that the cub has finally become a wolf. A huntress in her own right!" he barked out, laughter resonating from his deep and rich voice. "I knew that you would finally shine through, Little Azianna. It was just a matter of time." Azianna's heart dropped at this. Was he merely testing her? Pushing her to her limit until she could take no more?

It only caused more anger to billow within her small frame, which was threatening to shake uncontrollably. "Leave here now! Vorador will not see you this day, Kain!" She then spat at him, the dribble landing along Kain's collar bone. However, his wicked and all knowing smile remained. He hadn't even reached up to wipe the saliva way. Before Azianna could utter another word full of venom and anger, Kain grasped her chin in his hand and let his dark lips brush lightly against her own, before backing away. She had to admit that he appeared darkly handsome to her in that moment, his white hair hanging precariously in front of his face, giving him a feeling of what a dark lover was made of. "Well, I will just come some other time then," he said as he pressed a talon against his lips.

"Best to keep this meeting between ourselves and as our own little secret, eh? Until we meet again, my Little Azianna." Before Azianna could retort and snap back, Kain began to calmly walk down the corridor, his booted feet barely making a sound as he allowed them to fall upon the stoned floor. Azianna soon found that she was alone with only cold and burning silence to comfort her in the wake of the events. Without warning, the young vampiress crumpled to the floor, her knees buckling painfully underneath her weight and she heaved a sob as she rested her head against them. "Damn you," she said as tears slid down her rosy cheeks and fell upon the floor in small puddles, reminding her of the little ponds that littered the countryside. "Damn you Kain." The empty hallway, however, offered her little comfort.


End file.
